fastandfuriousfandomcom-20200222-history
Fast
| Image = Supercharged Logo.jpg | caption = Fast & Furious: Supercharged logo | Director = Thierry CoupFast & Furious: Supercharged (2015) - Internet Movie Database.com | Producer = Mark Rhodes, Chick Russell David Niles White | Writer = Chick Russell | Cast = Vin Diesel Dwayne Johnson Luke Evans Michelle Rodriguez Tyrese Gibson Elena Diaz Carmelo Oquendo Chris Andrew Ciulla Matt Crabtree Jonny Bogris | music = | cinematography = Tony Cutrono | editor = | Distributors = |company = | Premiere = June 25, 2015 | runtime = | rating = | Country = |Language = | awards = N/A | language = | budget = |gross = }} Fast & Furious: Supercharged is an tram attraction part of the Studio Tour at . The attraction opened on June 25, 2015.Universal Studios Hollywood Unveils Exclusive Behind-the-Scenes Footage of Much-Anticipated Thrill Ride "Fast & Furious-Supercharged" and Officially Announces Ride's June 25 Grand Opening Date Official Description Plot Dominic Toretto, Roman Pearce and Letty Ortiz team up with Luke Hobbs to save a member of their team from an "international crime ", led by mercenary Owen Shaw. History Fast & Furious: Supercharged was announced in March 2015 by Universal Studios Hollywood. An exclusive ninety minute behind the scenes featurette was promoted on NBC during a special telecast of [[The Fast and the Furious (series)|2011 Fast & Furious film]], Fast Five, March 21, 2015. Vin Diesel, Michelle Rodriguez, Tyrese Gibson, Dwayne Johnson and Luke Evans were all confirmed to make appearances in the studio attraction theme. The attraction sits in the area formerly occupied by the Glacier Avalanche, which had occupied the site from 1975 to September 3, 2013. It was demolished to allow construction of Supercharged to proceed.The Mummy’s Tomb Has Been Demolished The Definitive Review: Fast & Furious: Supercharged on the Studio Tour The second iteration of the ride opened at Universal Studios Orlando 2018.Fast & Furious: Supercharged will open at Universal Orlando Resort in 2017 Production The hydraulic motion-based ride will combine special effects with a state-of-the-art 3D audio system and 3D-HD imagery projected onto the world’s longest and most expansive 360-degree screen that spans nearly 400 feet in length to encircle Studio Tour guests within a newly constructed, 65,000-square-foot structure on the backlot.‘Fast & Furious-Supercharged’ to Open at Universal Studios Hollywood on June 25 The custom-built screen will employ 34 4K projectors and a new projection configuration system to envelop guests. The tram route also includes prop cars from the Fast & Furious series, including Diesel’s Dodge Charger. Fast & Furious: Supercharged was in production for a year before its completition in 2015.Fast & Furious: Supercharged - IGN.com Videos Fast & Furious Supercharged - Behind the Scenes of the Ride Fast & Furious Supercharged First Look Fast & Furious Supercharged Studio Tram Tour Commercial (HD) Universal Studios Hollywood Gallery Promotional Fast&furioussupercharged-poster.jpg|''Fast & Furious: Supercharged'' poster F&FS Poster 04.jpg|Owen Shaw character poster F&FS Poster 03.jpg|Luke Hobbs character poster F&FS Poster 02.jpg|Dominic Toretto character poster #2 F&FS Poster 01.jpg|Letty Ortiz character poster F&FS Poster 05.jpg|Roman Pearce character poster USH-Fast-Furious-Supercharged-Rendering.jpg FF-SuperBowl-Dynamic1.jpg Fast_&_Furious_–_Supercharged.jpg Fast-Ride-Exterior.jpg Fast-and-furious-supercharged-universal-orlando.jpg fast-furious-supercharged-orlando-image-1.jpg fast-furious-supercharged-orlando-image-2.jpg fast-furious-supercharged-orlando-image-3.jpg fast-furious-supercharged-orlando-image-4.jpg References Category:Films